


A backless dress and some beat up sneaks//My discotheque Juliet teenage dream....

by flickawhip



Series: WWE High School AUs [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte wishes she was brave... can Brie convince her to make her move?AU as all heck. Written for fluff reasons.





	A backless dress and some beat up sneaks//My discotheque Juliet teenage dream....

Hugh Jackman and John Cena had been a couple since starting at the high school, finding each other early and working hard to keep their romance alive. They were now the kings of the prom, dancing together happily even as Brie Bella and Charlotte Flair watched. 

“Nice to know some people can find the words to ask the right person out... and keep the dream alive...”

“Char...”

Brie had sighed even as she looked at the tall blonde, noting the emotions dancing in Charlotte’s eyes.

“You know Nik’ is cray about you... why don’t you just go ask her to dance?”

“Isn’t it a little... late?”

“She came alone Char.... she’s not got anyone... now go say hi, before I force you to.”

“Aren’t you meant to be Nat’s date?”

“She’s a little busy dealing with little miss Preppy having a meltdown...”

Brie sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Again? Didn’t Steph already ask Mickie out?”

“Yeah well, little miss Money had a minor freakout and won’t leave the toilets.”

Charlotte had sighed slightly, blushing when Nikki made her way over.

“Mickie seems to think she messed up...”

“How?”

“Steph made a move but Mickie let it happen and then.... Steph bolted...”

Nikki had sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Honestly, some people.... too blind to see what’s right in front of them...”

Nikki had tossed hair over her shoulder, the brunette’s hair shining in the lights, her backless black dress and scuffed sneakers flattering her style so well that Charlotte found her breath caught in her throat.

“Some of us aren’t as confident as you Nikki...”

“Maybe they should be...”

Nikki had teased, turning to look up at Charlotte, licking her lower lip slightly and emitting a slightly startled squeak when Charlotte finally made her move, kissing her sweetly but with raw passion in a way she had not expected.

“Like that you mean?”

Charlotte had teased. 

Silence had fallen, in which Brie smiled and moved to greet her date, noting Natalya’s grin when she saw Nikki tucked into Charlotte’s side. 

“Took you long enough Flair... she’s been flirting for months.”

“Whatever... how is Steph?”

“Eh, last I saw she’d cornered Mickie under the make-out spot.”


End file.
